Penetrate
"Penetrate" ( Kantsū) is an aggressive Keyword that lets you deal damage when you attack and destroy the opponent's monsters in the center. It is marked by the text: List of Cards with Penetrate Ancient World Items *Ocean Emperor's Anchor, Wild Waves Monsters Size 3 *Blue Ocean Overlord, Duel Jaeger *Colossal Ocean Chief, Duel Jaeger *Commandant of Enma Alliance, Burn Nova *Duel Sieger "Tempest Enforcer" *Ethereal Overlord, Gang the King *Gang the King "SD" *Gold Dragon, Abend *INV Fourth Omni Fire Lord, Venom Nova *Vehement Dragon Emperor, Super Shine Impact Monsters Size 3 *Duel Sieger, "Sieger Turbulence!" *Ladis the Tyrant, "Golden Dragon Eyes" Danger World Items *Hysteric Spear *Supreme Ji, Asura Demon Slay Monsters Size 0 *Violent Dragon, Geolga Size 1 *Armorknight Fairy *Tyrant Ogre Size 2 *Armorknight Dragon, "Earthshaker" *Armorknight Medusa *Strong Horn Dragon, Diatlus *Twinblade Dragon, Double Zase *Tyrant Minotaur *Violent Dragon, Magnagran *Wasp Blast Dragon, Gigabeera Size 3 *Armorknight Black Drake "A" *Armorknight Ifrit *Divine Destroyer, Tyrant Asura *Mythical Dragon, Perger *Super Combidragon, Brainbaltes Darkness Dragon World Items *Dragon Force (Darkness Dragon World) Monsters Size 3 *Lamenting Black Steel, Balomdahl *Lord of the Searing Executioners, Gagalgarios Size 4 *Yearner of Extinction, Azi Dahaka Dragon World Items *Dragon Lance, Stronghorn *Extreme Dragon Sword, Dragobraver *Jackknife "Gold Ritter" *Sun Fist, Rising Knuckle *Super Dragonblade, Dragoeternal Monsters Size 0 *Missile Bunker Dragon Size 1 *Awl Pike Dragon *Dirge Drill Dragon *Dragon Knight, Cromwell *Dragon Knight, Selim *Tuck Sword Dragon *War Hammer Dragon Size 2 *Balmodai Could be a Dragon of the Sun *Dragon Knight, Shohashou *Dragon of the Sun, Bal Dragon *Drum Bunker Dragon, "Barrier Breaker" *Drum Bunker Dragon, "Spinning Lance" *Fifth Omni Sky Dragon Lord, Kaizer Drum "Roar" *INV Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Hellfire Drum *Jackknife, "Gewalt" *Machaela Sword Dragon *Pile Bunker Dragon *Shining Arrow Dragon *Spike Shoulder "Blazing" * Sunbeam Dragon *Super Armordragon, Drum Breaker Dragon *Sword Cemetery Dragon *Thunder Knights, Drum Bunker Dragon Size 3 *Blue Sky Knights Leader, Crimson Arrow Dragon *Dragon Knight, Spartax *Drum Bunker Dragon, "Dual Wield" *First Crimson Chieftain, Greatest General *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Giant Battle Axe Dokuju *Fifth Omni Super Cavalry Dragon, Aurora Rim Alliot *Flaming Sky Cavalry Dragon, Blazing Sun *Jackknife "10000" *Kazuchika Okada!! *Raging Fire Dragon, Agnagrass *Super Armordragon, Aura Sword Dragon *Super Armordragon, Masterkravis *Wise Winged Dragon, Zelhols Impact Monsters Size 2 *Bal Dragon "Bal Grand Strike!" *Bal Dragon, "Bal Saucer Over Rush!" *Bal Dragon “Dual-arm Bal Bunker!” *Fake the Sun, Bal Dragon Size 3 *Crimson Duo Battler, "Double Crimson Impact!" *Zellhorus, "Eradicate Flame" Dungeon World Items *Flash Lance, Blitz Tiger Monsters Size 1 *Champion of Arena, Rouga Size 2 *One-eyed Demon Lord, Keith Wanaid *Purity Envoy, Whitia Size 3 *Death Master, Lelag Monarch *Demon Knight of Destruction, Fold Break *Demon Lord Gagnar, "Second Form: Ironhand" *Diamond Golem, Fluud *Dragon Demon Lord, Arkdra *Guardian Dragon of the Ruins, Meteor Rain *Professional Battleman, Aadalbert *Tosa Hound, Cobalt Impact Monsters Size 2 *El Quixote "Golden Age!" *Rebellious, "Rebellion Rhapsody!" Generic Monsters Size 1 *Battle Deity Robo, Missile Dog Hero World Monsters Size 2 *Buster Bone Armor *Gaigrander, "Finish Form" *Rampage Express, Gundiesel Size 3 *Battle Poet, Talking *Combitrooper, Dziem *Drum Bunker Robo *Spyker, "Soldier Form" Size 5 *Ultimate Card Burn, "D-Wing" Impact Monsters Size 3 *Dark Demon, Aionio Meran *Gaidenoh, "Steel Beast Explosive Battle Cry!" Katana World Items *Elite Sword, Mikazuki Munechika Monsters Size 1 *Blood Knife, Kimensai *Demon-slashing Blade Beast, Dojigiri Yasutsuna Size 2 *Almighty, Dokakusai *Massive Ivory Hermit *Wolf Masked Ninja, Benizumi Size 3 *First Omni Beast Lord, Ziun *Martial Artist, Osumi *Sky Rush, Garyu-oh Legend World Items *Divine Spear, Gungnir Monsters Size 1 *Furious Unicorn Size 2 *Armored Dragon, Cuelebre *Destruction Demon, Razer Back *Taurus Aldebaran Size 3 *Colossal Sea Monster, Cetus *Moon Wolf, Managarmr Magic World Monsters Size 3 *Demon Programmer, Marbas *INV Second Omni Demon Lord, Death Asmodai *Second Omni Demon Lord, Asmodai Star Dragon World Monsters Size 2 *Future-gazer, Jackknife *Railgun, E Magneliaz *Sixth Omni Storm Lord, Variable Cord Size 3 *Cosmo Strada, Galaxias *Meteor Swarm, Zenith Rater *Star Guardian, Jackknife "Full Burst" Impact Monsters Size 2 *Jackknife “Galactical Punisher!” Size 3 *Jackknife, "EXAM STYLE" Other *Evil Deity Evil Demon, Goku Yamigedo *Ruler of Hundred Demons, O-Yamigedo Dual Cards Items *Sword of the First Generation Knights Leader, Orcus Sword (Dragon/Darkness Dragon) Monsters Size 3 *Death Transfiguration Dragon, Paradise Lost (Dragon/Darkness Dragon) *Demon Lord of the Sun, Bal Dragon (Dungeon/Dragon) *Judgement of the Cold-blooded King, Miserea (Dungeon/Legend) *Spiral Demon Lord, Drum (Dungeon/Dragon) *Star Deity Dragon, Zodiac (Star Dragon/Legend) List of Cards that give Penetrate Ancient World Monsters Size 0 *Underling of the Fire Lord, Ricky Size 2 *Seek Dragon Emperor, Azludea Size 3 *Unarmed Brawl Dragon Emperor, Leadbangers Danger World Impacts *Drill Bunker!! Items *Infinite Armament, Dangerous Cradle Monsters Size 0 *Eighth Omni Duel Dragon, Speardos Size 2 *Armorknight Griffin "A" Size 3 *Armorknight Iblis Impact Monster Size 3 *Great Raging Dragon, Zargilragne “Crazed Claw Raging Fang” Darkness Dragon World Items *Sickle of Revenge, Avenger Spells *Armor of the Rebel Monsters Size 1 *Hand of Muramasa, Katsukiyo Size 3 *Black-eye Demonic Dragon, Blagg Za Bath *Captive of Eternity, Zamseed Dragon World Items *Fifth Omni Dragon Fist, Ablaze Spells *4000 Festival! *Dragon Trust *Dragonic Dash *Dragonic Heatup *Superior Buddy Monsters Size 1 *Crimson Battler, Guns Knuckle Dragon *Crimson Battler, Spike Nail Dragon *Enchant Wand Dragon *Mera Driver Dragon *Thunder Knights, Sword Bunker Dragon Size 2 *Crimson Battler, Drum Bunker Dragon *Dragon Knight, Kagekatsu *Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Ice Lance Merak *Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Merak "SD" *Jackknife "Dispersal" *Jackknife, "Drum Bunker" *Machaela Sword Dragon *Passing the Baton! Bal Dragon *Spirit Beat Dragon Size 3 *Dragon Knight Prince, Edward the Black *Explosive Dragon, Revolve Burst *Fatal Arms Dragon *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Furious Iron Kongo Impact Monster Size 2 *Bal Dragon "Bal Weapon Combination!" Dungeon World Items *Brave's Sword, Soma Sword Spells *Encouragement of the White Veil Monsters Size 1 *Dragonblade Wielding Sheila Vanna *Fledgling Warrior, Ocker Glaser *Knight of Glory, El Quixote *Legendary Brave, Tasuku Size 2 *Brave, Drum *Shadow Break Knight, Leonid *Silver Warrior, Quenzwei Generic Items *Buddy Sword Monsters Size 3 *Great Battle Deity Robo, KISIN Rakshasa Hero World Spells *Arduous Training *Reckless Bravery...... Monsters Size 1 *Beast Deity, Tigerthrust *Builder, Buildian *Uniform Warrior, Formal Frill Size 2 *Card Rhino *Happiness By Pudding, Gao Katana World Items *Elite Sword, Dojigiri Legend World Spells *Power of Mythology *Sulizers Gard Monsters Size 1 *Knights of the Round Table, Gawain Size 2 *Golden Blade, Chrysaor *Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Fernyiges *Knights of the Round Table, King Arthur Star Dragon World Monsters Size 0 *Dragonarms, Schrodinger *Dragoneraser, Comatter Size 1 *Dragonarms, Cavalier *Dragonarms, Strength Size 2 *Jackknife, "Neo Aggressor" *Jackknife "Overwrite" Size 3 *The Over, EX Dimension Items *Star Launcher, Soulcanon Dual Cards Monsters Size 3 *Star Demon Lord, Jackknife (Dungeon/Star Dragon) List of Anti-Penetrate Cards Ancient World *Traditional Fighter, Oriental Joh Darkness Dragon World *Black Knight, Goldred *Hades Knight, Goldba Dragon World *Super Armordragon, Vajra Blaster Dragon *Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Sinblade Dragon Dungeon World *Diamond Golem, Fluud *Entangle Roper *Legendary Warrior, Gao Generic *Battle Deity Robo, Stone General Katana World *Perfect Beauty, Hyoshi Shirasagi Star Dragon World *Guardseer Dragon, Gules Bend *Single Star, Barrier Barret Rulings *If a monster with Penetrate attacks and destroys the opponent's monster in the center, then even if the player uses an ability to prevent that monster from leaving the field (such as Soulguard), Penetrate damage will still be dealt as long as the attack was not nullified. *This ability is also possible with a Link Attack. Should the monster in the opponent's center area be destroyed by a Link Attack, damage will be dealt to the opponent fighter from the card with the 'Penetrate' ability only. If 2 or more cards in the Link Attack have Penetrate, each critical from all the cards with Penetrate will be dealt as damage seperately. *If the attack target of a monster with Penetrate leaves the field before it is destroyed, Penetrate damage is not dealt.http://fc-buddyfight.com/en/wp/wp-content/uploads/buddyfight_rule.pdf *If a monster with Penetrate is given the Counterattack ability, and due to this Counterattack ability, it destroys an opponent's monster in the center, the opponent will not take any damage from the Penetrate ability. Penetrate requires an opponent's center monster to be attacked and destroyed for it to activate. However, Counterattack simply destroys a monster as an effect, and is not actually considered to be 'an attack.' *Damage dealt by penetrate is treated as ability damage not damage dealt by an attack.